Midnight Poison
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Los perfumes y los venenos no son tan distintos entre sí, por ello actuarán en conjunto con la mano de Afrodita para obtener lo que el caballero de Piscis desea de Milo de Escorpión. Yaoi. MiloxAfrodita. OneShot


**Fan Fic dedicado a una de las Fan fickers que más admiro de todo el fandom: Hékate Sama.**

**Pareja: MiloxAfrodita; ****Yaoi; Un poco de Angst; Las rosas amarillas son una invención mía.**

**El título es un homenaje a mi propio nick (seeeh, no negaré mi narcicismo al ponerle así). La idea surgió por un evento de venenos y perfumes del club 'Carmesí'. Yo combiné venenos y perfumes, tomando como fuerte las cualidades del caballero de Escorpión y el de Piscis.**

* * *

**Midnight Poison**

Nunca me gustó en realidad.

Quiero decir, ¿a quién podría gustarle alguien que no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que estar recalcándote con enfermiza insistencia lo bello que es?

Y lo peor del asunto es que tiene con que presumir el desgraciado.

No cualquiera tiene ese cabello azul claro, mucho menos con ese brillo y ese vaivén que produce con su elegante andar.

Esa sonrisa, blanca como las perlas perdidas del océano, y esos ojos...

Que, a pesar de su hermosura, no son más que frías cuencas incapaces de ver más allá de su nariz.

Egocéntrico, sí, así lo defino y no me retracto. Por que detesto que me venga a poner en cara todos los días su incesante perorata acerca de su única y maravillosa cualidad, que es la belleza conservada en el honor.

Honor, orgullo. El mantener esa cabeza llena de céntricas ideas en uno mismo en alto a la hora de batallar es lo que me parece su único mérito.

Pero tal vez, lo que más me molesta...

Es que él no pueda amarme, por que se ama demasiado a sí mismo.

¡Soy Milo de Escorpión y me desprecia de una manera tan arrogante que me dan ganas de apresarle con mis manos y retocarle ese rostro con gotas de su propia sangre!

¡Soy Milo! ¡El irresistible griego al que cualquiera le besaría los pies por que yo le besara los labios!

Piscis, eres lo más odiado por mi ser, por no atreverte a entregar tu belleza carnal, por que no merece ser llamada divina ya que por ello nos caería encima una maldición por parte de Afrodita y entonces si sería segura tu destrucción y el fin de todos mis lamentos, la cual debería pertenecerme ¡debería tu piel gritar mi nombre por querer tener la mía debajo!

El más bello de los ochenta y ocho caballeros...

El más codiciado, el más testarudo.

El más anhelado por mí. Aunque en realidad no me agrades del todo y seas solo uno de esos deseos posesivos.

¡Mírate ahora! ¡Vienes hacia acá con ese descaro que balanceas en tu cintura! Moviéndote de un lado a otro como si fueras una señorita y con ese gesto en la cara de triunfo como si hubieras vencido a un gigante, o a un titán incluso, con tan solo el poder de una de tus rosas, para variar, por que si usaras más de una sería un gasto de tu tiempo, cosa que detestas, y más aún un desperdicio de tu sagrada jardinería que parece ser tu única acompañante debido a lo cerrado que eres. Te gusta hablar con las plantas por que sientes que ellas te comprenden, que te escuchan con atención por que te consideran su semejante...

¡No eres más que un soñador que cree que esos pétalos rojos, blancos, amarillos o negros tienen oídos!

Por que jamás abrirían ni su tallo, ni dejarían sus espinas por verte aliviado...

- Hermosa mañana, ¿no crees Milo de Escorpión? –

¿Te diriges a caso a mí? ¿A mí con ese tono de desprecio?

- ¿Comparada con qué? Por que, que yo sepa, aún no está en lo alto ni el sol siquiera, así que esta ¿cómo la llamaste? 'Mañana' solo puede ser tan bella como la noche, y ni siquiera llamarse 'mañana' si no más bien 'madrugada' –

¿No te fijaste en la hora antes de venir a molestarme?

¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!

- ¿A qué demonios has venido? – agrego en tono seco, por que no tolero las madrugadas acompañadas. Después de todo, la soledad que invoca su silencio y su quietud es productiva para saciar todas esas inquietudes que producen mi tipo de pensamientos.

Reaccionas de manera violenta, como chocando la cabeza con el aire hacia atrás, bajando la vista y mostrando tu molestia entre los dientes.

- Después de que uno entra en el laberinto de Cronos, las mañanas y las noches pueden parecerle exactamente lo mismo... –

¿Esa es tu excusa?

- Y he venido por que no tengo a donde ir... –

Tu mirada, ahora clavada en la mí, me provoca un estremecimiento.

¿Escuché bien lo que quisiste decir o lo que solo pretendiste decir?

Bien, esto debe ser un sueño. Hypnos ha de detestarme de la misma manera que yo te detesto como para hacerme soñar este tipo de cosas.

Nunca me ha gustado soñar...

Te acercas con paso trémulo, buscando con tu mano ligeramente alzada algún contacto con mi cuerpo, y yo camino hacia atrás, con los ojos fuera de órbita, por que no encuentro razón alguna para lo que estás haciendo.

- Te lo advierto Afrodita de Piscis... – inquiero mientras trago saliva aparatosamente. ¿No puedo evitar esos gestos de nerviosismo? Nadie podría haberse delatado mejor...

- No deberías meterte con un Escorpión... –

Una risa se diluye de entre tus dientes y desenrollada de tu lengua, cada vez estás más cerca y mis centros nerviosos están al borde de un colapso...

Me he topado con una pared, a la cual pego mi espalda lo más que puedo.

No tengo escapatoria.

¿Soy yo o huelo a algo...Fuera de lo común?

- Y tu no deberías jamás insinuártele a un muso de la belleza – respondes en un susurro con el cual me doy cuenta que te recargas sobre mi hombro.

Algo sube hasta mi nariz... ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué...Qué es esto? – te pregunto, levantando mi mano con rapidez para tomar tu diestra y encontrar en ella una rosa amarilla que sostienes casi con debilidad.

Siento que no respiras.

¿Y ese polvo que se levanta frente a mis ojos?

- La sonata perfecta para tus sentidos... – es lo último que escucho de una voz distorsionada que no sé muy bien si es la tuya.

Y caigo, en tinieblas...

¿Sigues ahí?

* * *

Tuve un sueño...

¿Era ese tu fantasma o realmente estabas ahí?

No te miraba, no tenía ojos para hacerlo. En su lugar, me caía un poco de sangre de las cuencas vacías, y mis orbes zafiro estaban tiradas frente a tus pies, observando hacia arriba, seguramente prestando más atención a tu barbilla que a mi extraña posición.

Esa extrañeza, lo definía como un sueño.

Tétrico, sobre todo por el hecho de que te encontrabas sonriendo.

Sonriendo maliciosamente.

Yo sacudía la cabeza y la sangre se detenía.

- No es suficiente – decías, moviendo los labios, sin tronar tu voz en esa siniestra atmósfera.

Las gotitas del líquido carmesí sobre el suelo se evaporaban y su esencia del mismo color danzaba un momento en el aire, para después perderse como el sonido de un violín yaciente en una solitaria cámara de hermética acústica.

Sus compases se perdían...

Y no regresaban.

Pude sentir que algo me trepaba por las piernas, miré hacia abajo y alcancé a distinguir sobre mi piel, fue en ese instante cuando me percaté de que estaba desnudo por completo, esas ramas negras que reptaban hacia arriba, haciéndome cosquillas.

Intenté contener mi risa, pero el contacto fue superior a mis fuerzas y reí con estruendo.

Me detuve cuando las sentí sobre el cuello y volví a mirarte.

Tenías una mano estirada, la mirada concentrada, frunciendo las cejas y con la boca entreabierta.

Una rima corporal...

¿Era una especie de conjuro o algo así?

De pronto sentí que algo me apretaba, me sentí asfixiado y por más que trataba de inhalar aire con toda la desesperación de mi ser no me era posible atrapar ni un miserable átomo de oxígeno.

Algo se me adentraba en la piel...

Cerré los párpados y traté de concentrarme en despertar, ordenándole a mi subconsciente que me dejara en paz, que cambiara de escenario o que me permitiera encontrarme envuelto entre mis sábanas cubierto de no más que sudor en lugar de esas pinzas que me entraban por todos los poros.

Un gemido, ¿era tuyo o era mío? Por que bajo esa presión, no sentía la garganta.

Y entonces pude darme cuenta, eran espinas lo que se adentraba hasta los huesos, traspasando los músculos.

Cada uno de esos pedazos de sufrimiento, por que eran la efigie del dolor de las rosas que sufren por ser tan bellas y para defenderse de aquellos que quieran arrebatarles de su sustento de vida que es la tierra que las mantiene en un abrazo cálido, querían apoderarse de mi propio dolor, por que ellas no podían gritar su sentir...

Pero yo sí podía gritar en su lugar, con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, con toda la sensación del ahogo y el dolor de las punzadas...

Otra vez...Ese olor.

Me embargó de abajo hacia arriba, y viceversa, como una oleada que no se detiene ante nada y que toma cada vez más impulso para ya no detenerse.

Era pacífica, y violenta a la vez. Más violenta que pasiva, acelerándome el corazón y el bombeo de mi sangre, impregnando mis poros nasales de su consistencia, pesada. Al entrar en mi cuerpo, sin embargo, se volvía ligera y se volatilizaba, mezclándose con cada uno de mis órganos, curiosa y nociva, ansiosa de descubrir.

Me atravesó...Tu suave vendaval...

El eco de tu perfume...

Ese impulso antiguo y sutil, que te caracterizaba como una belleza única por ser posesiva en todos sus rasgos y hacerse de lo que deseaba de la manera más cruenta y desconsiderada que pudieras idear.

Y yo lo perseguía.

Había conseguido llamar tu atención.

Aunque no sé como demonios podía ser esto calificado de la cortesía de un préstamo de tu interés hacia mí, por que no encontraba en mis alaridos deleite para mí...

Solo para ti, que volvías a sonreír, ahora frenéticamente...

- Primero hay que saber sufrir...Después amar... –

Te oía, entre aquel sepulcro de misterio cargado de tu esencia y de mi desquicio olfativo, podía escuchar tu locura hablándome.

- Regresarás... –

Y todo, se deshizo en niebla.

Al mismo tiempo, se esfumó todo.

Me quedó, únicamente sobre la piel, ese penetrante olor, y pude sentirlo más claro y seguro que nunca sobre mí cuando me desperté sobre el suelo de mi templo, sudando copiosamente.

Y gimiendo entre sueños...

* * *

- Hay que saber dar sin hesitar... Te estaba esperando... –

Lo miré con los ojos inyectados en odio. Estaba inclinado frente al espejo de su tocador, retocándose los labios con cuidado y práctica devoción, mirándome en el reflejo por encima de su hombro con severa molestia, como si hubiera interrumpido un sagrado acto cotidiano.

Se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, lucía radiante. Con su armadura dorada destellando su total magnificencia.

Seduciéndome con esa pose tan sensual...

Pero no podía desquiciarme en ese momento con tu figura, sabía lo que me habías hecho y no ibas a escaparte de mi castigo...

- Me robaste la sangre que corría por mi cuerpo maldito descarado... – respondí, en voz queda. No quería hacer a nadie cercano a tu templo partícipe de mi desquite. - ¿Cómo y por qué lo hiciste? –

Esbozaste una sonrisa con descaro mientras jugabas con la botella entre tus dedos, de cristal violáceo que relucía su transparencia con la luz. El líquido de adentro tenía una tonada rosada, al parecer por el efecto del cristal.

- El perfume de mis rosas amarillas te sedujo y te llevó a un mundo distinto al onírico que produce el rey de los sueños. Uno donde todos los deseos almacenados en lo más recóndito de tu mente se manifiestan... – contestaste con calma, dándome una vez más la espalda para dejar tu botella con movimientos lentos y delicados sobre tu mesa de engaños, de disfraces y máscaras. De promesas vanas que se escapan corriendo.

- ¿Qué importa el después? – agregaste, volviendo a verme, con una mirada que ahora soltaba sinceridad, dulzura casi.

- Te arrebaté un pedazo de vida, ¿Has venido a quitarme uno mío? – preguntaste, con inocencia, parpadeando varias veces, coqueto.

Moví la cabeza y ahuyenté de ella los pensamientos de lujuria que se me venían con estrépito, dejando solo mi enojo.

Me acerqué a zancadas y encendí mi cosmos, cuyo halo nos rodeó a ambos con brusquedad, furioso y mordaz.

Estiré mi diestra y de ella se desdobló mi uña escarlata, la cual emitió un fuerte destello frente a tu mirada que, a pesar del miedo que mi más poderoso ataque podía inspirar con tan solo aparecerse un breve segundo, se encontraba muy tranquila.

Apunté hacia tu corazón, decidido a aplicar directamente la Antares si miramiento alguno.

Me detuve.

¿Lo había pesando lo suficiente como para estar seguro de asesinar a mi compañero?

Dudé un momento. Gran error cuando se es un caballero dorado, aún frente a los camaradas.

Él aprovechó mi reciente debilidad para tomar con su mano derecha mi brazo, apretarlo con fuerza y gritarme, escandalizado:

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo maldita sea! ¡Penétrame el corazón aunque no encontrarás más que piedra y ceniza! –

Las lágrimas te brotaban como raudales, escurriéndose hasta el suelo, derramándose algunas sobre el metal de mi armadura.

- La belleza no sabe amar Milo...Deberás perdonarla por eso... – susurraste después, acercándome a ti.

No opuse resistencia y doblé el brazo, dejando a mi cosmos apagarse un poco y quedarse rezagado.

Esto era una ocasión para mi conquista, la fuerza no debía tomar partido si quería hacerlo mío.

Te quedaste mirándome, deslizaste tu mano hasta mi cabeza y una vez que la colocaste allí, me aprestaste contra ti, llevándome hasta tus labios.

El primer contacto con ellos me sorprendió, pero de inmediato me apresuré a tomarte por la cintura con mis brazos y a besarte con pasión devorando la carne de aquel regalo tan especial que me hacías.

Tú no movías la boca ni un ápice. Un segundo después entendí por qué.

Caí al suelo, debatiéndome entre un dolor y el apaciguamiento del mismo. Bajó ese sabor hasta las entrañas y me quemaba, poco a poco, dejando una senda de heridas por dentro, y era tal el ardor que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Tú, te limpiaste los labios con un pañuelo que dejaron machado.

De escarlata.

- Tú sangre es veneno de media noche Milo. Recuerda eso. Que eres tú mismo el que te has matado. Si yo no puedo amarte nadie lo hará...- escuché tus pasos hacia la puerta y antes de que me desvaneciera en las llamas de mi propio infierno, y pensar que tanto tiempo lo había llevado por dentro, circulando con total tranquilidad y jamás me había preguntado cuales eran los efectos de aquellos que era parte de mi existencia, escuché que completabas tu discurso de triunfo de la siguiente manera:

- No pensé que un Escorpión podría caer en la trampa de su propio veneno... -


End file.
